Letter L
by snowypon
Summary: Who's the letter L in his heart? #Natsu Dragneel#
1. Past and Present

**[A/N****]** Ini fi pertamaku di FFTI, setelah lamanya tanganku ini gatal banget gara-gara pairing NaLu kesukaanku, hampir kekurangan_ stock_ dan saya hampir _struk _karena kurang bacaan /plak!

Yosh! Mudah-mudahan dengan fic yang saya ambil dari tempat pembuangan sampah ini, yang lalu saya daur ulang kembali karena pengen _global warming _makin _sedikit_, semoga fic Nalu di FTTI ini makin _banyak_/gebuked!

* * *

><p><strong>[Warning] Maybe OOC.<strong>** CANON. ****Modification hints. Short Chapter; Twoshoot or Threeshot. Alur rush. Ide pasaran.****—Don't like, don't read**—

* * *

><p><strong>:[<strong>**]: ScorpioxSpica Project :[]:**

**Letter L**

**Fairy Tail ****© Hiro Mashima**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**:[****]:**

_**Who is the letter L in his heart ..?**_

**:****[]: Past and Present :[]:**

Hari ini—ralat, minggu ini hujan lebat turun merajarela.

Lha, kalau hujan pasti aktifitas masyarakat pasti terganggu. Termasuk, gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sembari membungkus diri dalam balutan selimut tebal.

Pikirannya berputar-putar entah kemana, tersirat dari wajahnya kelelahan mencari ide atas ceritanya yang belum kunjung selesai. Ditambah lagi, udara dingin yang ditimbulkan rintik jarum bening itu menyeruak ke dalam kamarnya. Hingga sungguh malas sekali jika keluar dari bungkusan selimut hangatnya sekarang.

"Aaah.. Sudah sejam, hujan belum berhenti juga..." Dengusnya pelan, serta terlihat hembusan hawa dingin dari mulutnya. "Satu-satunya tempat yang membuatku menumbuhkan ide hanya Fairy Tail. Ta-tapi.."

"MANA AKU BISA KESANA DENGAN SEMUA BAJUKU YANG TIPIS ITU!" ia menggerutu kesal. Menyentuh lantai kayu kamarnya saja tidak bisa, apalagi keluar rumah dengan memakai pakaiannya yang tipis. Bisa-bisa dikira orang gila—plus langsung pingsan duluan sebelum sampai.

Kurasa, lain kali ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk belajar tentang bagaimana upacara menghentikan hujan itu dari Juvia.

Bibir biru yang terus bergetar dengan bulu kuduk dari kulit yang berdiri, dicoba berapa kalipun mencoba meredupkan sinar matanya, dia takkan pernah tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan ditambah lagi, kilauan cahaya yang selalu memecah di lelangit kelabu.

.

"Aye!"

Suara mungil itu mengema kecil—akh, akhirnya ada seseorang yang sepertinya akan berkunjung kemari lagi. Ia terbangun, seraya melekatkan selimutnya pada tubuhnya. "Happy..?"

Sang kucing kecil itu menatap Lucy sebentar. Lalu berteriak, "Luuuuuccccyyyy~ A-aku ke-kedinginan..!"

"Ugh," gadis bermata _caramel _itu melenguh sementara, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Cekikikan kecil yang terdengar kecil, saat ia mengambil sebuah handuk tebal dari lemarinya. "Oh, ya.. Mana Natsu?"

"Ng?" Kucing itu menengok sebentar, menatap pintu yang masih terbuka lebar membawa hawa dingin makin meluas di kamar Lucy.

Lucy menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar serta deburan angin dingin yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "JANGAN HANYA BILANG 'NG'! Kau ini, bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan!" Segeralah tangannya refleks membanting pintunya.

_BRAKK!_

_GUBRAAK!_

Tangannya mulai mengeringkan basahan Happy, sebelum otak lambatnya menyadari hal yang ganjil. "Heh? _nanidesu ka_?"

"Uuuuggghh~" Pekikan sakit kecil terdengar dari seorang lelaki yang terlihat sebuah benjolan menghiasi bagian ubun-ubunnya.

"Na—Natsu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan—eh, uhmm.. Nggg.. Gomenasai..!" Mata _caramel_ membulat sempurna melihat lelaki berambut _spiky _itu tergeletak dengan benjolan akibat ulahnya.

"Luccccyyy~"

"Hiiiiyyyy~ I-iyaaa... Ayo masuk!" Ia berkata cepat dengan paniknya sembari mengangkat tubuh yang tergeletak itu.

"Di udara dingin ini, kepalamu tak bisa dingin, Lucy... Baru juga aku bilang 'ng', kau sudah melabrak pintu itu.." kucing itu kembali mendumel kepada Lucy.

"Diam kau, kucing bodoh!" Kemudian ia membaringnya tubuh lelaki itu di atas kasurnya sambil membalas dumelan kucing berbulu biru itu, "dan.. kau.. Kenapa bisa ada di pintuku, biasanya kau sering masuk lewat jendela..?" Tangannya menarik sedikit bagian dari pipi lelaki itu.

"Ah.. itu.. kau 'kan bilang kalau aku harus menggunakan pintu untuk masuk?" Seringai cengiran terpampang kembali dari wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa juga bisa terlambat mendahuluiku, Natsu? Mana bayarannya?" Happy menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke atas-bawah, seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Happy," raut wajahnya memudar, terganti oleh mata sayu yang terlihat layak sedang menerawang jauh. Sebelum akhirnya... "Ngrooook.. Ngrooook..."

Saat itu pula, terdengar bunyi dentaman besar di lantai kamar tersebut. "A-apa maksudmu, meneriakiku dengan suara babi itu..!" Disusul kemudian dengan bunyi pukulan besar yang kembali mendarat di kepala Natsu.

.

.

.

_Awan kelabu mengelil__ingi gubuk buatan itu, menghujaninya dengan air matanya yang deras. Tentunya dengan hawa dingin es yang menyelusup tanpa izin ke sana. Menemani kedua orang—ah, dengan satu telur besar yang terus meronta-ronta meminta kehangatan. _

"_Ah..__ telurnya bergerak! Apa sekarang ia akan lahir?" Mimik wajah berseri-seri terlihat pada sosok anak lelaki kecil yang memandangi telur besar yang ditemukannya bergerak-gerak._

"_Mungkin. Atau mungkin juga dia kedinginan?" Balas seorang gadis berambut putih itu sambil memeluk telur besar di sampingnya._

"_Mau aku hangatkan lagi..?"_

"_Heh? Ti-tidaaak!"_

"_Hahaha.. Daripada telur itu itu kedinginan, lebih baik aku sembur 'kan?"_

"_Jangan kira ini telur rebus, sarapan pagimu," si gadis berambut putih sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada telur tersebut._

"_Telur rebus?" Seperti biasanya, ketika mendengar sesuatu yang berbau makanan, tiap kali juga sudut bibirnya meneteskan air liurnya._

"_Heh... Jangan memikirkan makanan terus.. Nanti jika aku menjadi istrimu, aku akan membuat makanan yang buanyak untukmu, Natsu..!"_

_Kabut kemerahan tiba-tiba mengepul di pipi lelaki kecil itu, dengan alis yang terangkat. Ia kembali berkata dengan gagapnya, "a-a-apa yang kau bilang?"_

"_... __**Dapatkah aku menjadi istrimu, Natsu?**__" Sang gadis berponi lurus itu menampak senyuman indahnya dengan kebulan kemerahan di wajahnya._

"_Ha-haaaah?" _

_Terdengar gelak tawa yang menggema memantul di dinding tebing di belakang gubuk kecil itu. Ia tak bisa menahan nyaring tawaannya dengan melihat lelaki di dapannya bersemu merah, "aku hanya bercanda, Natsuu.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Pemuda berambut spiky itu melahap-lahap __dengan rakusnya, setumpuk daging serta hidangan lain di depan matanya dan menyisakan tumpukan tinggi piring di sebelahnya. _

"_Atashi wa Lucy. Yoroshiku ne..! Hontou ni Arigatou untuk pertolongannya tadi." Kilauan cahaya matahari memantul dari rambut blonde gadis tersebut._

"_Aye," masih dengan tangan dan mulut yang tak terkendali, seorang kucing berbulu biru itu membalas perkenalan gadis tersebut. "Khau sepherthinya ghadis yang bhaik.." Dilanjutkan dengan lelaki berjaket merah itu sambil melahap mi-nya._

"_Ya, ya.. Tapi bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang? Atau semuanya bisa terkena cipratanmu itu.." _

"_Ah?"_

_Gadis blonde tersebut lalu menopang dagunya diatas tangannya kirinya, "ah, iya.. __**Dapatkah aku menjadi temanmu, Natsu?**__ Apakah kau juga bisa memberitahuku tentang guild-guild yang populer dan hebat di sini? Seperti guild-guild yang terdapat di surat kabar? Hmm, yang tempat orang-orang kuat ada di sana?" Ia terus berceloteh ria dengan memamerkan gaya yang berbeda-beda sekaligus dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

"_Huh..?" Pemuda berpanggilan Natsu itu menjawab singkat. Ia tak tahu apa yang ditanyakan gadis manis di depannya, sementara tadi ia hanya terfokus pada hidangan yang ia makan. "Apa yang kau bilang?"_

"_Huuh.." Deburan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya. Ia memang tak suka kalau berbicara dengan orang yang tidak mendengarkannya, "kutinggalkan uangku di sini ya..! Jangan lupa bayar lho! Jaa!" _

_Setelah ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di sudut meja, dia kembali berjalan ke arah pintu masuk restoran itu. Sesaat sebelum, "Arigatou untuk makanannya..." Ia menengok cepat berbalik arah dengan tubuhnya._

"_A-aapa yang kalian lakukan? Tak usah menyembah seperti itu..!"_

"_Ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih.."_

"_Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepada kalian, tau!"_

"_Ya sudahlah.. Mau aku berikan ini?" Kata lelaki spiky itu sembari menyodorkan frame photo yang berisi tulisan 'Salamander'._

"_Mana mungkin aku mau!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Eh, kau sudah bangun ternyata?" Lucy itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh lelaki yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya, "mau minum teh hangat?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya.

"Hoooaaamm... Aku tadi.. tidur?" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

Lucy memukul pelan kepalanya. "Masa' kau tidak menyadarinya, _Baka _Salamander!—Kau sendiri saja sudah menguap lebar begitu."

"Oh," ia mengambil teh yang disodorkan Lucy dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Sepertinya... aku tadi mimpi indah!"

Seraya membaring kembali tubuhnya ke kasur Lucy, sebuah cengiran lebar yang selalu diperlihatkannya setiap hari pada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum melihat anak aneh itu sembari mengikuti Natsu untuk membaringkan diri. "Hahahaha, berbagilah padaku sedikit mimpi indahmu padaku, Natsu..."

**:[]:**** To Be Contiuned :[]:**

**[A/N] **Bagaimana Gajeel kah?/door!

Btw, maunya pair apa nih? Saya terserah readers saja sih.. Ok, fic ini deal untuk menentukan pair yang cocok dengan Natsu! =w=

Saya hampir gila pas bikin ni fic, jadi pasti ini fic pake ide pasaran banget. Jadi kalo readers semua di sini tak suka, silakan _Flame_ untuk memprotes fic Gaje ini dihapus. Ok? Anyway, review please...


	2. Our Cherry Blossom

**[A/N****]** Maaf telat banget untuk mengupdetnya... Karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim ulangan, maka beginilah jadinya... Ok, mudah-mudah para readers tidak lupa dengan fic ini! Happy Reading..!

* * *

><p><strong>[Warning]<strong>**Maybe OOC.****CANON.****Modification hints. Short Chapter; Twoshoot or Threeshot. Alur rush. Ide pasaran.—Don't like, don't read**—

* * *

><p><strong>:[<strong>**]: ScorpioxSpica Project :[]:**

**Letter L**

**Fairy Tail ****© Hiro Mashima **

**Natsu Dragneel**

**:[****]:**

_**Who is the letter L in his heart ..?**_

**:****[]: Our Cherry Blossom :[]:**

"_Lisanna..." Lelaki itu bergumam dengan mata yang me__mbulat sempurna. Tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. _

"_... ?" Gadis berbaju biru langit itu berbalik menengok ke asal suara yang mengucapkan namanya, sehingga kedua mata yang berbeda itu saling beradu. "Natsu!"_

_Sang gadis melompat menerjang tubuh lelaki berambut spiky itu tanpa ragu dan memeluknya. "Kita bertemu lagi... Natsu asli." Pandangan seakan bersinar-sinar melihat orang-orang yang sangat familiar baginya. _

"_Siapa mereka? Orang baru Fairy Tail? Kalau tidak salah kau Lucy dan yang kecil.. Wendy?" Tergambarkan sekali dari cara bicaranya yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh, ia betul-betul sangat bahagia sekarang. _

"_Tunggu, kau ini..." _

_Gadis bernama Lisanna itu tersenyum dengan air mata yang menyatu dengan rintikan hujan. "Yeah, aku, Lisanna Earthland!"_

.

.

.

**Lisanna's POV**

Aku kembali. Kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berasal, kukira aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Dan selamanya menetap pada sebuah tempat bernama Edolas itu. Apa yang kulihatnya sekarang seolah.. Mimpi indah bagiku...

Aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan rumahku sendiri... Dimana tempat aku berasal, dimana tempat keluarga sebenarnya berada, dan dimana tempat aku bertemu dengannya. Aku memang bodoh...

Tapi ternyata.. rumahku ini sudah banyak berubah sejak aku pergi. Mulai dari penampilan guild yang diubah sampai ke penampilan, cara bicara, dan kepribadian Mira_-nee. _

Aku memang tidak apa yang terjadi, apalagi dengan banyaknya member baru Fairy Tail seperti Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy dan... Lucy?

Aku sudah mengetahui semua cerita panjang tentang Fairy Tail tanpaku, namun suatu cerita yang paling menganjal di hatiku. Tentang suatu hari tanpa kegaduhan Natsu.

.

.

.

_A__ku melirik Mira-nee dan duduk di kursi bar, "Mira-nee.. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sini selagi aku masih di Edolas?" _

_Kulihat Mira-nee menaruh gelas wine yang dibersihkannya padaku. "Hahaha, kau saja belum menceritakan ceritamu di Edolas pada Nee..." _

"_Ah.. Gomenasai... Boleh kuceritakan setelah Nee bercerita padaku?" _

"_Kau ini, selalu saja begitu... Kalau begitu Nee akan menceritakan cerita yang paling kamu tak percaya selagi kau di Edolas!" Aku tersentak sejenak, serta... aku bingung dengan kata 'tak percaya' yang diucapkan Mira-nee._

_Mira-nee tersenyum akan tingkah laku-ku, lalu menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas di depanku. "Kelihatannya kau tertarik mendengarnya?"_

"_Tentu saja! Ayo, ceritakan padaku, Mira-nee!" _

"_Ok, ok... Ini adalah cerita dimana hari tanpa kegaduhan Natsu..."_

_Mulutku membuka lebar seakan tak percaya apa yang barisan kalimat tadi. Apa maksudnya? Natsu yang selalu berisik dan dicap sebagai pembuat onar Fairy Tail itu sehari tidak membuat gaduh? Satu pertanyaan yang timbul di otakku saat ini: 'Apa penyebabnya?'_

"_Hari itu adalah hari Hanami, pada waktu itu ada seseorang yang paling sangat-sangat menantikannya. Ia berkata dengan lipatan tangan dan mata bersinar bahwa ia ingin sekali melihat kelopak Sakura, terlebih dengan Sakura Pelangi... Namun," Mira-nee tersenyum sampai-sampai hawa hangat keluar dari pipinya yang merona._

"_Namun apa, Mira-nee? Jangan membuatku penasaran terus!"_

"_Ah, iya.. Gomen.." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu melanjutkannya, "namun.. akibat dari tugasnya di Mt. Hakobe, ia terkena flu berat. Sehingga ia tak bisa ikut ber-hanami dengan kami. Dan apa yang terjadi, Nee pun juga tak mengerti mengapa Natsu hanya bermenung menatap sakura di atas tikarnya..." _

_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mira-nee selalu menghenti-hentikan perkataannya di tengah jalan... Tapi itu sangat membuatku penasaran siapa orang itu._

"_Saat menjelang malam... Setelah selesai membereskan acara Hanami, Nee berniat untuk menengok orang yang sakit itu. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah pot raksasa yang membawa Sakura Pelangi itu menyelusuri sungai tempat orang itu tinggal. Nee tersentak, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.. Bahkan Walikota tak pernah memberitahukan ada acara seperti itu."_

_Aku mulai mengerti__ sekarang, secercah pikiran timbul tentang siapa yang membawa pohon Sakura berharga itu._

"_Dan Nee mulai mengerti, pada saat Master mengatakan masalah itu di depan Natsu dan seluruh Fairy Tail... Kau tahu, wajah Natsu saat itu sangat ketakutan!"_

"_Lalu.. Siapa orang itu?"_

"_Maksudmu? Akh, dia itu..." Jari telunjuk Mira-nee kini menunjuk pada seseorang, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia..." _

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa aku sering memandanginya. Sering kali pun aku bertatap muka dengannya, aku tidak mengerti ini... Rasanya seperti masa laluku dengan Natsu... Hahaha, tidak, tidak, Natsu hanya orang mudah akrab dengan orang baru.

"Sejak _Nee _menceritakan cerita langka itu, kau selalu saja melihat Lucy... Lisanna." Aku kaget ketika Mira-_nee _menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Ah.. Tidak! Tidak! Hanya saja..."

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu itu seperti sedang mengintrograsinya."

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Natsu berbeda."

"Natsu tak akan pernah berubah, Lisanna..."

Dengan terbata-bata, aku menjawab. "Iya. Akh! Maksudku... A-aku hanya ingin tahu kedekatannya dengan Natsu, Mira-_nee_..."

.

.

.

"Lucy-chan... Ingin ke Hanami juga?" Aku memanggilnya dari belakang sambil berlarian.

Gadis bermata caramel itu menoleh ke belakang dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika berjalan di pinggiran sungai. "E-eh? A-a-a-a-a-aaaaah... Fyyuuhh.. Ya?"

"Ah... Kudengar kau tak melihat pohon Sakura tahun kemarin?"

"Ah, ya... Itu hampir membuatku kecewa sekali, makanya kali ini takkan kulewatkan lagi!"

"Hampir? Ah, pasti karena Natsu ya?"

Kulihat wajahnya merah padam dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. "E-e-e-e-eh? Ah, tidak, eh, ya... Itu cerita lama yang mebuatku tersentuh.."

"Hihihihi, Lucy-chan beruntung sekali ya..."

"Ng? Sebetulnya aku dapat melihat Sakura setiap hari—bukan hanya setahun sekali..."

"Lho?"

"Dengan melihatnya saja, sudah mengingatkanku betapa indahnya Sakura Pelangi itu..." Kupandangi wajahnya dalam-dalam, kurasa aku mengerti perasaannya pada Natsu.

**-o[]o- To Be Continued –o[]o-**

Di sini dominan isi hati Lisanna yang mengungkapkan kecemburuannya secara tidak langsung.

Hahaha.. kupikir ini akan jadi cerita panjang... N' fluffy... Tau-taunya masih pengen bikin kekonyolan cinta segitiga ini.

Okay, aku janji di chapter tiga akan jadi pertemuan pertigaan cinta ini... XD


	3. The Intersection of Three Hearts

**[A/N] Atas permintaan para readers sekalian, saya sudah bekerja keras untuk melanjutkan fic ini /ngusap keringat. Susah banget buat bikin detik-detik terakhir buat fic segitiga emas ini—Ternyata memang susah buat bikin final chapter, makanya saya nambahin lagi chapternya. Sorry—but, have a enjoy time! **

**[snowypon present]**

**LETTER L**

**Chapter 3 — The Intersection of Three Hearts**

**Fairy Tail ****© Hiro Mashima**

"Ugh! Beraaaat~!" Lucy merangkul erat beberapa buku—dengan tebal berkisaran 3 sentimeter—yang masih tersegel baru. Ciri seorang novelis yang memang tak bisa menahan jika ada buku novel yang masih _fresh from oven_ adalah kerugian yang harus ditanggungnya karena ia kini telah menjebolkan koceknya sendiri. Lebih parahnya toko buku yang ia hampiri tadi, tidak memberikan produk bernama tas plastik sebagai 'wadah' untuk membawa buku-bukunya.

"Aku tak mau membeli di sana lagiii~!" Keluh Lucy seraya menunduk lesu. Dalam hatinya, masih meringis kecewa telah memilih toko buku tersebut.

_**BRUAAAAK!**_

"A-ah, e-eto... Gomen—"

"Lucy?"

"Lisanna?"

Suasana menghening sepersekian detik, sebelum mereka tertawa tak jelas melihat siapa yang mereka tabrak.

"Kau baru dari toko buku ya, Lucy?"

"Ng, ya, seperti yang kau lihat... Kau juga baru dari pasar, Lisanna?" Ujar Lucy sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di jalanan, kemudian membantu Lisanna meraih buah-buahan yang mengelinding jauh ke tempatnya.

"Ya, aku disuruh Mira-_nee_ untuk membeli roti-roti kering dan makanan kecil lain untuk guild." Balas Lisanna seraya membangunkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan celana pendeknya dari debu. "_Gomen_, tadi tidak melihat jalan Lucy..." Lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya membantu Lucy untuk bangun.

Lucy menangkap tangan tersebut dan mulai berdiri, "ah, tidak! Tadi juga aku tidak melihat jalan! Jadi, tak perlu minta maaf," lanjutnya menggelengkan sebelah tangannya dengan cepat.

Senyum Lisanna mulai mengembang. "Kau kelihatan tidak terlalu terburu-buru hari ini... Hm, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di cafe?" Sejak lama tidak punya waktu untuk bertukar pikiran dengan sang penyihir _stellar spirit_ satu ini, Lisanna sangat menanti-natikan saat luang seperti sekarang. "... Sebagai tanda minta maaf, mungkin?"

"Ah, ti-tidak usah! Aku tidak merasa dibebani, kok!" Lucy menggelengkan tangannya lagi. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menolak jelas tanda minta maaf Lisanna, namun sulit sekali untuk menutupi rasa kelaparannya sekarang. "Ah. Ano. Perut ini susah sekali diajak kompromi."

Lisannna melengkungkan bibirnya sempurna, kemudian menarik paksa lengan Lucy yang tak membawa apapun. "Perutmu itu mengerti situasi sekali, Lucy!" Seru Lisanna di sela tawa kecilnya.

"Eh?" Wajah Lucy terlihat terkejut ketika Lisanna memaksanya ikut dengannya, pasalnya ia sangat jarang sekali mengobrol dengan saudara bungsu _take-over mage_ ini. "Lisanna, kau serius?"

"Tentu. Apa gunanya aku berbohong?"

• **8-Island **•

"Ano... Lisanna," Pupil karamel Lucy kini menyelusuri setiap makanan yang tersedia di meja mungil di depannya. "Kau serius untuk membayar semua ini?" Lucy makin memelototi meja yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup dengan makanan manis dan kue kering yang dipesan, memang ia sangat kelaparan sekarang, tetapi mana bisa ia menghabiskan semua sendirian?

"Tenang saja... Kau lupa, kemarin aku baru pulang dari misi bersama Elfman-_nii_?"

"Tapi, kukira tidak sebanyak ini juga. Berapa yang aku bayar untuk ini?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi, 'kan? Aku akan mentraktirmu, lagipula kita sangat boros waktu sekali sehingga kita tak pernah mengobrol akrab. Kapan lagi kita akan seperti ini?" Ucap Lisanna sembari membersihkan sisahan _shortcake_ di sudut bibirnya, dua piring kosong yang terpapar di depan Lisanna membuat pupil karamel Lucy membelalak lagi.

"Aku merasa membebanimu, Lisanna."

"Berapa kali aku bilang 'tak apa-apa' ? Ayo, makan!" Tanpa perintah, Lisanna langsung menyuapi Lucy dengan sesendok potongan _shortcake_ sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Humph!—E-enak.. Ekh! Bu-bukan maksudku—!" Lucy tergagap, bingung harus berbicara apa sesaat Lisanna berbuat di luar nalar Lucy.

"Kau lucu, Lucy!" Balas Lisanna sembari menahan tawanya dan mulai bercengkrama. "Jadi... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Natsu?"

Lucy yang hampir menikmati suasana kembali _drop_—bahkan sedikit lagi ia akan memuntahkan kue kering yang dikunyahnya, sebelum kedua tangannya menangkis kejadian itu. "Ka-kau bercanda, 'kan, Lisanna? Hu-hubungan apa maksudmu?"

"Masa' kau tak mengerti, Lucy? Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak... Bukan begitu sih masalahnya, hanya saja aku bingung hubungan apa yang kau maksud itu—"

"—Hubungan tentang rasa suka," jawab Lisanna datar campur serius.

'Lisanna dan Natsu tetap saja orang yang polos sekali...' Batin Lucy dengan nada berkeluh. "Hubungan suka-ku pada Natsu... Yang memang sekedar partner kerja satu tim, bersama-sama dengan Gray dan Erza, itu saja."

"Kurasa kau suka memperhatikan Natsu daru dulu, Lu—"

"Heeaaaaah~ Ternyata kau ada di sini, Lucy! Aku lapar, boleh aku minta makanan?"

Pupil ebony itu kini mempertemukan pupil biru kelamdan karamel di persimpangan waktu. "Natsu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aye... Di guild sedang kosong makanan, kami kelaparan..." Sahut Happy melayang dengan lesunya.

"Makanlah, jika kalian suka." Tangan Lisanna mempersilahkan makanan manis yang tersedia. "Atau mungkin kalian mau makan roti-roti yang barusan aku beli?" Kemudian mengangkat kantong coklat yang di dalamnya ada roti-roti kering berisi daging kesukaan sang salamander.

Dua makhluk itu tentu saja lebih memilih dan menyambar kantong berisi roti-roti daging itu ketimbang makanan manis yang paling disukai lidah _requip mage_, Erza. "Heh? Kuharap mereka tidak pelit lagi memberikan saus _tabasco_ sachetnya." Ujar Natsu sambil mengubrak-abrik kantong tersebut untuk mencari saus _tabasco _pelengkap rotinya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada sedikit dibuat kasar.

"Tentu saja mencarimu, Luce." Natsu tersenyum penuh arti, "untuk meminta makanan tentunya."

Sekelebat pikiran muncul setelah Natsu berkata demikian, rasa 'itu' datang lagi. Rasa keputus-asaan yang seolah menggelayut di hatinya, Lisanna bertanya-tanya apakah perasaan tidak enak yang selalu menghantuinya sesudah dia kembali dari Edolas, sesudah dia bertemu Mira menceritakan hubungan Natsu dan Lucy, sesudah ia bertemu dengan Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna memandangi dari sudut ekor matanya, Lucy kembali memarahi Natsu akan kata-kata barusan. Ia menatap seakan mereka tak memperdulikan dirinya—Singkatnya, Lisanna tahu bahwa hubungan mereka bukan sekedar teman satu tim.

"Hei, Natsu..." Panggil Lisanna dengan suara yang dibuat-buatnya kecil.

"Huh? Lisanna kau memanggilku?"

Ia sedikit tercekat begitu Natsu masih bisa mendengar dan menengok kepadanya. "Ya... Hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Itu tergantung, Lucy kau mau mengambil misi hari ini?"

"Heh! Tidak! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk hari ini, jadi tidak bisa."

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya, "aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau suka sekali berkutat dalam waktu yang lama hanya untuk membaca buku tanpa akhir itu. Ne, Lisanna, ada perlu apa?"

"Hanya mengajakmu dan Happy jalan-jalan ke _East Forest_, sudah lama kita tak ke sana, bukan?"

"Yosh...! Ayo kita tangkap ikan untuk lebih mengenyangkan perut kita, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Kucing _exceed _biru itu langsung berseru riang begitu kata 'ikan' mendarat di telinganya.

"Lucy, kau benar tidak mau ikut dengan kami? Ayolah, kau juga bisa membaca semua buku itu di sana, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, masalah—kembali—bukan itu," Lucy ingin menolak ajakan Lisanna itu dengan lembut, namun sang penyihir _take-over _ini selalu saja bersikukuh untuk mengajak Lucy dengan menarik paksanya sikunya, lagi. "_Cho-chotto matte_, Lisanna! Buku-ku tertinggal di sebelah kursiku!" Lucy meronta-ronta agar Lisanna membebaskankan lengannya.

"Ah, _Gomen ne_, Lucy. Aku rasa, aku terlalu bersemangat. Hehehe..." Lisanna segera melepaskan lengan Lucy seraya tertawa kecil.

Lucy menanyakan-nanyakan kenapa sifat Lisanna yang ia kenal selama ini berbeda dengan sifat setelah akrab dengan Lisanna—sikapnya lebih agresif. Lucy membalas tawa kecil itu dengan wajah layaknya menodongkan pertanyaan 'apa yang ia pikiran sekarang?'

• **East Forest **•

"Ngg…" Desah Natsu memandang pancingannya tak kunjung menandakan ada ikan yang memakan umpannya. "Ini terlalu lama, perutku bahkan sudah menggerutu minta makanan lagi…" Sambungnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi dengan wajah kesal.

"Ayolah, Natsu… Jangan menyerah! Lihat berapa yang sudah kuperoleh?" Lisanna mencoba menyemangati Natsu dengan memperlihatkannya seember yang penuh dengan ikan di sebelahnya

"HAAAAH?" Teriak Natsu dan Happy bersamaan. "Ba-ba-bagimana ka-kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Lisanna tersenyum puas dan berkata, "nah, ayo, kita makan di pondok waktu kita kecil dulu!"

"Yosh! Aku sangat-sangat menantikan waktu ini!" Ucap Natsu seraya menggangkat-ngangkat tinggi ember ikan itu. "Ayo, Lucy! Mari kita makan-makan!" Lanjutnya kepada Lucy yang masih bersandar di bawah pohon menikmati dunianya sendiri dengan buku barunya.

"Iya, iya… Aku juga sudah tahu!" Balas Lucy, kemudian memberi tanda halaman dan menutup buku tersebut.

Lucy bangkit dan mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang dipimpin oleh ketiga teman sepermainan itu. Tiba-tiba setetes air mendarat di dahinya, sekiranya ia mendongak meratapi langit kelabuan yang mengisyaratkan akan turun hujan. "Natsu, Lisan… na." Ia baru saja ingin meminta izin untuk pulang cepat, namun setelah bola mata karamel itu melihat ke depannya dan mendapati sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"HEKH? KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL?"

.

"Kita sampai, Luce!"

"Gubuk ini memang kecil… Tapi masih bisa dimasuki kita berempat, kok!"

Mereka berdua—tepatnya bertiga—memutar kepala 90 derajat untuk menoleh ke arah belakang dimana mereka kira Lucy masih mengekori mereka. "HEKH?"

"Pantas saja sedari tadi tenang-tenang saja…" Kata Happy cepat.

Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, langit ke-_orange_-an sore sekarang terganti dengan hitam kelabu disertai kilat dan guntur yang ingin memulai orkestra hujan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ribuan jarum bening itu mulai berjatuhan diikuti teriakan familiar yang bergema-gema ke tempat dimana Natsu dan Lisanna. "NAATSUUUU!"

Natsu mengepal kedua tangannya keras dan Lisanna menyadari hal itu. "Natsu…"

"Kau di sini, jangan kemana-mana dengan Happy!" Ucap Natsu seraya berlalu pergi hingga siluet bayangannya mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Lisanna termenung menatap Natsu yang telah pergi, berkali-kali Happy menyahutinya untuk masuk tetapi ia tak mengindahkannya. Pikiran terbang jauh lagi ke masa lalu, saat ia juga tersesat dan kehilangan arah di hutan ini sama seperti Lucy sekarang. Kini... Ia mengerti dan mengetahui rasa 'itu' adalah rasa cemburunya pada Lucy. Rasa yang sama yang dirasakannya dimana Natsu mencari Lucy untuk meminta makanan bukan padanya, dimana Natsu sedang bercanda dengan Lucy, dimana Natsu khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy dalam bahaya. Semua itu telah terjawab dengan kata 'cemburu'.

Rautnya kini berubah menjadi malu campur sendu. Intinya, ia bukan menyukai Natsu lagi, melainkan mencintainya.

Dengan gesit, ia melesat menuju jalan yang telah Natsu lalui tadi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, kedua kakinya terasa bergerak sendiri, berlarian melawan deburan angin dengan rasa sakit yang terus menjulur membelit jantungnya hingga sesak. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah di tengah jalan, "Natsu..." suara lirih terdengar bergetar dari bibir biru mudanya.

Hamparan rerumputan basah dan langit yang meraung, bumi dan langit telah menjadi saksi bisu. Orkestra hujan yang menjadi pengiring hati mereka bertiga semakin bergemuruh. Akankah suasana hati tersebut dapat diredup?

**LETTER L**

**Chapter 3 — The Intersection of Three Hearts**

**Fin**

**[A/N] Maaf, saya lama meng-update fic ini, karena saya memang hobinya bukan WB [Writer Block] tapi WC (?) alias Writer Confusion. Habis... nyari idenya itu lho susah banget! /itusamaajaartinya. Kuharap para readers sekalian masih belum bosen dengan ide fic-fic saya yang selalu pasaran /pundung. **

**Saya memang tidak bisa mengemis, tapi... Review, please?**


End file.
